User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/ERBoBTTF Again: Slenderman vs The Monster
Woah! Two battles in a day? What the eff? MIND BLOWN! Anyways, here's the new battle. The monster from Mary Shelley's ''Frankenstein ''raps against Creepypasta character Slenderman to see who's the scariest monster of all time. Here goes! Cast Markilpier as Slenderman EpicLLOYD as Frankenstein's Monster Nice Peter as Freddy Krueger Dante Cimadamore as Jeff the Killer (cameo) The Battle: EPICRAPBATTLESOFBACKTOTHEFUTURAMA! THE MONSTER! VS! SLENDERMAAAAAN! BEGIN! Slenderman: Nice to meet you, you want to play my game? You've faded into the past, I'll have eternal fame Nobody even calls you by your real name I can see why, though, you're the Hunckback of Total Lame You're just misunderstood, but I'm truly frightening My rhymes will shock you, just like a bolt of lightning You're not scary, you're less than a Scooby Doo monster You're an Elephant Man created by an insane doctor I'll stalk you in the forest and strangle you with my tentacles So Adam, why don't you grow a pair of your own testicles? Frankenstein's Monster: Look who it is, the faceless phantom Even though I'm misshapen, I'm still more handsome I mean look at you, Slendy, you're really Something Awful I'm not hostile, but tonight Slenderman's getting toppled You know that I'm winning, so don't be so bitter I created this battle, trust me, I'll be the Victor Your raps suck so bad that I wish I was deaf Claim your defeat and go back to your boyfriend Jeff Slenderman: I'm the king of the internet, you're a freak of science You wear rags and old clothes, while my suit is stylish I'm up there with Drac and Wolfman, the real monster giants Plus I've impacted culture just by being Silent You're just a broken robot version of the modern day Prometheus But everyone around knows that by now, you're just meaningless Frankenstein's Monster: There's an electrical Surge running through my veins I'm part zombie, but I still wouldn't try you for brains This Jack Skellington wannabe is just flipping his lid But what can else can I say if your main victims are kids? Slenderman: You look like Oscar the Grouch had a kid with the Hulk But you're not even human, just a mass of leftover bulk Frankenstein's Monster: Oh please, you're less threatening than the Rake Plus, everybody knows that you're entirely fake. Slenderman: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch, and you're really deformed You got created by a teenage girl during a storm Frankenstein's Monster: That's it, you think you won, but I'm really not panicking Coming from a deranged, faceless, rapist store mannequin Freddy Krueger: Stop! I've had enought of you two whiny weirdos We all know that Freddy's the one that kids fear most One, two, Freddy's coming for you, bitches These two witches don't got nothing on me, you're not vicious I'm the greatest slasher in all of cinematic history I beat Jason, Chucky, Ash, and Michael, it's no mystery You two can burn in hell, so I'll see you there And I'll make sure to make your death a living Nightmare Sure I got burnt by some parents, but now I'm unstoppable Don't even try to rap against me, you know it's impossible Get back to your novel and your fucking memes I promise, I'll be back. Until then, sweet dreams. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPICRAPBATTELSOFBTTF! Poll Who won? Slenderman Frankenstein's Monster Freddy Krueger ERBoBTTF Category:Blog posts